


The Barista and The Meme Lord

by Jahssel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i guess, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's an obnoxious customer, so Phil starts writing different names on Dan's cup</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barista and The Meme Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



Working as a barista wasn’t as easy as people might think, you have to learn how to make the coffee, and deal with the annoying customers. Thankfully Phil was really good at the latter, but there was this one guy who just made him really mad.

He was a business man who came every morning and he was always on the phone, probably working, but he was way too loud for Phil’s liking.  
“What would you like to order?” Phil had ask him the first time said customer had come to the shop.  
“If he can’t do it then find someone else to do it! Those papers are due to next week and I want them on my desk by Thursday so I can check them,” he yelled into the phone, “A venti machiato please” he added looking at Phil this time.  
“Your name, please?” Phil said as he grabbed a cup from the counter.  
“I don’t care! Just do it or you’ll be fired!” he was frowning now and all eyes were foused on him, “Daniel” he said angrily, sparing a glance at Phil.

‘Danyul’ was what Phil wrote.  
“That’ll be £4.50, please.” He said trying to hold back a grin.  
“Ugh wait,” the man said, whether it was to Phil or to whoever was on the phone was a mystery. He took £5 out of his wallet and basically threw it into Phil’s face, he just rolled his eyes and gave him his change.  
“Thanks” The customer, Daniel, as Phil had learned, left to find a place to wait for his coffee. Phil prepared the coffee.  
The bothersome customer kept on talking on his obnoxious phone, everyone in the store seemed bothered by it but no one said a thing.  
Once Phil was finished with the coffee he told the shop owner, who also happened to be Phil’s best friend PJ, came to call the customer.  
“I’m guessing it’s Daniel” he said when he read the name on the side of the cup, Phil nodded with a playful grin. PJ called Daniel over who quickly went to pick up his cup and leave. He frowned when he read the name on the cup and looked at phil but didn’t say anything and left quickly. Phil laughed loudly when he left and then apologised to the customers that felt bothered by the annoying customer.

And so days went by, Daniel kept coming to the shop every morning and Phil kept on changing his name. The names went from Danny, to D Slice and even Meme Lord; that one was inspired by Daniel’s current conversation, where he was adamantly telling whoever was one the phone that ‘he wasn’t a meme lord’. Phil just used it as an opportunity to bother him.

However one day, Daniel had entered the shop like normal, but that day was different; He wasn’t wearing his usual boring, grey suit. This time he was wearing black skinny jeans with, black converse that had zippers, in the place of laces and an oversized jumper that, Phil thought, made him look really cute. It was a light brown colour and looked old. “Daniel looks adorable as fuck” he had told PJ when he entered the shop, PJ just frowned in confusion, “I thought you hated him”. Phil shook his head “Not really.” He said before attending Daniel.  
The thing written on his cup this time was 'Damn Daniel!’ and Phil’s number along the bottom of the cup. PJ called Daniel who lazily went to pick it up. He grinned to himself once he read the messy scrawl on the side. He went to find a spot to sit on before taking out his phone and sending a message to the number writen on the cup.

'Stop giving me nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I know some asked for a continuation of this but i cant just bring myself to write more about this. I consider this a finished au sorry.  
> Every constructive criticism is welcome
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: toppdoggtrash.tumblr.com


End file.
